Werewolves in Panem
by TheKiller1227
Summary: Panem still exists, but there are no games. All of your favorites. Clove, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Annie and Katniss... of course there are others, but those are the main ones. Maybe a lot of Finnick's antics, actually a lot. But the couples are the same as all of my other stories fir The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**=Chapter 1=**

"CLOVE!" Annie screams at her best friend. The small girl turns just in time to see the football coming her way. She quickly reacts and catches it with one hand. "Whoa. How did you do that?"

"I have no idea," Clove mumbles, looking down at the football. "This day has gotten so weird."

"Hey!" A tall blonde runs over to her and holds his hand out. Clove looks up and sees that Cato, a long time crush of hers, is standing in front of her. Shirtless. "Can I get my ball back?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Here." She smiles shyly and he takes the brown football.

"That was an awesome catch by the way… your name's Clove, right?" he asks. She nods quickly. He nods and smiles slightly. "See you around."

"Yeah, see you around," she mumbles. Annie smiles down at the small girl and snaps her fingers in front of her face. "What?"

"You okay there?" Clove blushes and looks down. "Are you blushing?"

"Maybe… I just saw a guy without a shirt, wouldn't you be blushing?" Clove looks over to the scrimmage. "Oh, look Finnick is in the scrimmage… and he has on no shirt? Wow that is a sight that you would want to see, dear, dear Annie."

"Oh, shut up," she says and pushes her from against the big oak tree. "C'mon, we have to get this story done."

"I really wish that they would make this a lot-" Clove stops abruptly and catches the second football that comes her way. "What the-"

"Hey, sorry about that," Finnick comes up to them and reaches for the ball. Annie tries not to look up from her notebook. Clove hands him the ball and he smiles down at her and looks over to her friend. "Hey, aren't you in my U. S. Government class right? Anna?"

"It's Annie and yeah, I'm in you U. S. Government class, along with Geometry and Creative Writing." She smiles and goes back to her writing.

"Right, well... see you in class." He smiles and runs back to his friends.

Clove waits and watches for him to get out of earshot before she smacks Annie on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"What was that," she points to Finnick, who heard the girl's cry, "about?"

"What are you talking about?" She sighs and closes her notebook, pushing it into her backpack. "I gotta go… my mom's aloud to have visitors tonight, so I'm getting take out from Sae's."

"We're talking about this when you get to school tomorrow!" the small girl yells after her. She notices that the scrimmage has stopped. She looks at them and groans. "Go back to you game."

…

"Hey, little girl. You look lost," a strange man stops Clove in the middle of her walk home. She looks behind her.

"Well, I'm not a little girl and I'm just walking home." She gives him a tight lipped smile and tries to get around the man, but everywhere she tries to go he steps in front of him. "Uh… excuse me; I'm trying to get home."

"You're not going anywhere," he roughly grabs her arm and tries to pull her aside. She holds her ground protests against him. He squints his eyes at her and moves closer to her ear. "It will be easier if you don't struggle."

"Get off me!" she screams and throws his arm off of her. He stumbles a little, but regains balance and retreats back to her with his arm raised and fingers clenched into a small fist. He throws his hand to her jaw… but she stops it and throws it away. He looks shock, but quickly regains his stamina. She punches him, hard, in the nose and he crumples to the ground. She retracts her hand from a fist over and over again. He looks up at her in confusion and covers his nose with his hand, looking at the blood gushing out of his nostrils. The strange man scrambles to his feet and runs off, pushing her into the wall as he does so.

She scoffs and picks up her dropped backpack. She looks around her and notices and vaguely familiar blonde looking at her from across the street. _Cato,_ she thinks. She looks from side to side before taking off towards her house. At fast speed.

**...**

"How are you feeling today, mom?" Annie asks, putting some of her Chicken Ceaser Salad into her mouth. Her mother, Sandra, smiles and swallows her burger.

"I'm better. Yesterday they did some test and the cancer slowly going away." Annie smiles slightly and takes another bite of her salad. "How's your dad holding up?"

"He's doing better; he's putting himself into his work a lot more than he normally does. He said that he came over a couple of days back. That is true right?" Her mother nods and sets her burger down. She grabs her daughter shaking hand and holds it still. "When are you going to be able to get out of here?"

"Soon, I hope." She smiles and Annie lets out a shaky breath. A few tears fall from her eyes and she wipes them with the sleeves of her shirts. "Oh, Annie."

"I'm sorry." She stands and steps out of the room. She cries into her hands and leans against the wall.

"Annie?" she hears a familiar male voice come near her. She looks up and sees her dad crouching next to her. "Annie, sweetie, what's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry," she cries and her dad helps her up. "They say that the cancer is going away, but slowly. Slowly, dad."

"Okay, let's go inside and get you some water." He says with a calm voice. She nods and wipes her eyes with her sleeves. Looking up she sees that someone, a very familiar someone, has stopped walking. Finnick. She sighs and walks into the hospital room. "Hey Sandy."

"Hi Robert." He kisses the top of her head and caresses her cheek. Annie sits down in her chair and collects her knees into her chest and wraps her arms around them, letting her head roll off to the side while her parents talk quietly to one another about each other's day. This lulls her into a quiet sleep, in which she has a dream about an ancient Greek Myth, talking about Werewolves and Demons, stuff that would make a little kid wake up and scream, but keep her from waking up.

**... **

"How's your mom doing?" Annie looks up from her notebook and sets her pencil down, resting her chin on her fist.

"She's doing better, they did a CAT scan and they found out that her cancer was going away, but really slowly." She sighs and Clove gives her a smile of encouragement. Annie looks down at her paper and colors in some graphic lines on the Werewolves fur.

"What are you drawing?" She asks.

"I don't know why, but I have been having a lot of dreams about Greek Mythology. Mainly about Werewolves and Vampires and Demons. It's kind of scary, but at the same time, kind of thrilling and entertaining." She explains and Clove nods along understanding.

"So, have you just been drawing or…?"

"No, I did some research and apparently whenever Werewolves are in human form-"Annie turns a couple of pages back and stops at the third page back. "They have incredible hearing, sight and hand eye coordination. Kind of like you did yesterday afternoon."

Clove looks up and smiles at her best friend. "Yeah… that's really weird. Have they ever been proven to be real?"

"No, of course not, that's why their myths." Suddenly there is a voice in Clove's head.

"Don't think all Myths are made up, Clove." She whips around and looks around the barley full classroom. All that was in the room was the teacher and a couple of students in their class. Cato Hayes, Marvel Colton, Glimmer Hayes, Cato's twin sister, and Finnick Odair.

"Did you hear that?" Clove whips her head around to Annie, who has started to outline her words scribbled on the paper. She lifts her head and meets her brown eyes.

"Hear what?" The corner of her lips lifts a little in a small smirk of pure confusion. Detention just got a whole lot weirder for them both. Haymitch Abernathy was sipping from a bottle of Gin and reading the morning newspaper. He may not drink a lot, but he can handle his gin. Clove looks over at the clock and sighs, 5 more minutes of pure torture. "Clove, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Perfectly fine."

"You shouldn't lie to your best friend Clove." The voice again. She looks around again and sighs, running her fingers through her hair.

"Did you hear that they found yet another body in the woods last night?" Clove shakes her head. "Yeah, my dad told me about that last night, the search took twenty minutes, because they didn't have enough people and one of his search dogs was at the vet."

"So, was it the same as all the others? You know, shot in the heart and their stomach cut out?" Annie looks up at her and puckers her lips.

"How do you know that?" Clove shrugs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I like to read about killings… it actually scares my dad a little." Clove smiles and leans on Annie's desk.

"You are so weird." She shakes her head with a low whistle.

"Alright you all can go," Haymitch states, tossing the paper aside and throwing the bottle in the trash. Clove scrambles to get her backpack on and get out of the classroom. Annie calls after her, but she ignores. The voices keep coming. They say her name; she makes her way out to the parking lot and leans against the brick wall, feeling her hand starting to have growing pains. She grips it with her left hand and stares as her nails turn into black claws. Along with the other hand.

_What's happening?_

**A/N: So, I really wanted to write more and I already had this ready. Please review on the next chapter because this one got absolutely no reviews. Peace OUT!**

**~Lauren **


	2. Chapter 2

**=Chapter 3=**

"Hey! Clove!" Cato screams after the small girl. She turns and sighs. "Hey wait up."

"What do you want?" she asks, stopping and adjusting her bag on her back.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She scrunches up her nose. Cato laughs at the reaction. "Wow, thanks. That really helped my self courage."

"Shut up," she says, pushing him. Harder than she thought that she could. "Sorry."

"Uh, it's okay," he smiles and regains his balance. "So, how long have you lived here?"

"Really? Conversation?" She stops abruptly and looks him up and down. "You don't look like the small talk kind of guy."

"You can never get the right picture if you judge a book by its cover from the first look," he points an accusing finger at her. She scoffs and turns away from him. "But seriously."

"My mom's job was transferred when I was two so we moved here. Then in like 2000 or something close to that they got a divorce and my mom got full custody for the school year and my dad got me for the summer. We've been in the same grade for over 10 years Cato." He stops and grabs her arm.

"We're Freshmen." He looks at her with confusion.

"We went to the same Preschool. We used to play together, reminder?" he shakes his head. She sighs and smacks her head with her hand. "Look, you wanted to walk with me for some sort of reason, so just tell me and we can get this over with."

"Uh… I'll just ask you tomorrow." He lies and she raises her eyebrows.

"Alright…" she stretches out the word. He smiles and slightly walks away. She nods and walks the opposite way.

…

"Clove, you're home early," her mother greets as she prepares her purse. "I put some money on the kitchen table so that you can get a pizza or something. I have a double shift tonight so I won't be here in the morning until 9 or so."

"Okay," her mother smiles and kisses her forehead. "Night mom."

"Night Honey Boo Boo," she laughs and Clove looks at her funny.

"What are you saying?" she asks and her mother shrugs.

"I just thought that I would try that out." Clove nods and then shakes her head.

"No." the small girl smiles and walks over to the couch, turning on the TV and kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

"Alright, I gotta go. You'll be alright here all by yourself?" Cassandra asks. "You know that it's a full moon tonight right?"

"Yeah…" she smiles and thinks to what Annie said. "I'll be alright mom."

"Alright, sweetie." She smiles and makes her way to the door. "Bye!"

"Night!" she screams flipping through the channels and stopping at a documentary about Werewolves. "Okay that is just weird."

"What's weird?" There's that voice again.

"Who are you?" she calls out, shrinking a little because she knows how weird she would look if someone had passed by the window just now.

"Turn around and don't freak out." Clove turned the TV off and slowly turned around to see a young man, who can't be any older than 25, with blonde hair, much like Cato and Glimmer's, and was wearing a shirt with a matching pair of dark wash jeans.

"Who are you?" she asks, her heart rate speeding up a little bit. "What do you want?"

"Now, Clove don't let your heart explode." He says, moving closer and around her couch. "My name is Gloss and I am just here to make small chat."

"What? Okay, no offense but that sounds like someone who wants to kill me." She exclaims and moves the opposite direction of the intruder.

"I know, that sounded a lot better in my head than it did outside of my head. But, if you would just come with me I can let you know what I am talking about," he holds out his hand. Clove declines silently by walking backwards. He looks down at the couch and picks up a pillow. "Catch."

"Whoa." She exclaims and catches it immediately.

"Amazing." He mumbles, sitting down on the couch. "How old are you?"

"What kind of question is that?" he shrugs.

"Just trying to make small talk." She looks at him with a weird look. "What?"

"Nothing. Tell me what you want." She sighs.

"Tell you what, let's play a game of twenty questions and if at the end you don't trust me I will leave, but if up do end up trusting me, then you have to come with me." She looks at him and considers her options. _One, you could meet a new friend. Two, you could end up in a ditch with your stomach ripped up. _She sighs and sit next to his feet.

"Alright, we can play twenty questions. And I'll play under your circumstances." She sighs and hugs the pillow to her chest.

"Great. I'll start."

"no. I'll start."

"No, no, I insist on going first."

"I'm going first!" she screams and his eyes go wide.

"Okay pushy." He mumbles.

"Alright, how old are you?"

"25. How old are you?"

"16. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. What's your favorite color?"

"Grey and stop stealing my questions." She whines. "How long have you lived in Panem?"

"Born and raised. What's your favorite thing to do in the summer?"

"Well, I always have to go to my dad's and he's a detective so when he's at work I go to the lake by his summer house. Do you gotta a sister or brother?"

"Well, I had a sister, but on Friday they found her dead in a ditch with her stomach ripped out." His jaw tightens a bit. "Do you?"

"No, my mom and dad both never got married again. What do you want with me?"

"I just want you to know that when we're on your side."

"Wait us, what are you talking about? I thought there was only you." She stands and so does Gloss. "Alright, last question. Who else is in my house?"

"What's up Clove? By the way you guys have terrible snacks." Marvel Jenks appears from the kitchen eating a piece of her left over pizza from three nights ago. "You guys can come out now."

"What the heck?" she whispers whenever Glimmer, Cato and Finnick come out of the kitchen. Marvel smiles at her and takes a large bite of the pizza. "What are you all doing in my house?"

"Well, we would ask you the same thing?" Finnick takes a shot at it.

"Well, Finnick, the reason is because, oh why was that? Oh, yeah. I live here, moron!" Clove rolls her eyes. Finnick places a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Hurtful," he mumbles. Everything goes silent for a little bit, but it is broken when the door open suddenly and Annie runs in. Her hair in a messy ponytail and she wears a cami with a white cardigan, skinny jeans and a pair of high heeled boots. She almost falls in them when she stops, seeing all the people in her living room.

"What is going on here?" she raises her eyebrows and directs her eyes on the man lying on the l shaped couch. "Clove, do you care to explain?"

Clove smiles and looks at the smiles on the teenagers face and realizes that this was her chance. "Mmm, they were just leaving."

"No, we weren't. Oh, Clove you little jokester." Gloss smiles at Annie and holds his hand. "Hi, I'm Gloss."

"Annie," she smiles shyly and shakes his hand. When he let's go Annie looks at Clove. "Clove, I've had a breakthrough."

"What? Annie what are you talking about?" she asks, moving closer to her best friend. Annie raises her hands above her head in agony.

"Do you never remember anything that I ever tell you?!" she screams and looks at Clove. She shakes her head and Annie sighs. Finnick smiles and looks at Cato with a small smile.

"What?" he asks. Glimmer looks at the two.

"She pretty…"

"So, you've been saying since Kindergarten," Glimmer mumbles, looking back at the two friends arguing, "in the same way."

"Well, you know what, I'm going to go and show you on your computer." Annie says and runs up the creaky stairs. The fellow teenagers follow the two up the stairs and into a room that looks like the closet and dresser had exploded. Her bed was unmade and there were a couple pairs of jeans lying on the floor.

"Oh hey you cleaned," Annie smiles and moves some used notebooks from the chair and opens google chrome on the Mac.

"This is cleaned?" Glimmer asks, raising her finely shaped eyebrow at the piles of jeans and bras in the middle of the floor. Annie nods and types in _Werewolves, Wikia_ into the search bar. "I don't think that I want to see what it looks like when it's actually clean."

"Oh, no. You absolutely don't," Annie laughs and clicks on the link for _Signs that You May Be a Werewolf. _Finnick raises an eyebrow at her.

"Why? What's it like?"

"It's like if you take three closets, filled to the brim with jeans, dresses, boots, heels, skirts, shirts, cardigans-"

"-We get it." Clove says.

"-tank tops and bags then blew them all up. Mix them up with seven exploded dresses then put all the backpacks that you have ever had and yet, that doesn't even equal to the way that her room looks like when it's not clean." She smiles and goes back to the computer. Clove glares at her friend.

"Really?" Cato asks the small girl.

"I don't like to be neat," she answers with a small shrug. "So, what did you find?"

"Well, I was researching online and I found out that there was one more symptom to being a werewolf. Actually that wouldn't be a symptom because it's actually pretty awesome." Annie laughs and points to the screen for Clove, who leans over and looks at her computer screen.

"What is it?" Marvel asks, bouncing up and down on her fluffy, queen-sized bed.

"They have amazing hand eye coordination, which Clove has adapted this over the past few days." Annie smiles up at Clove and pokes her. "What do you say, Clover? You ready to be a werewolf?"

…

**A/N: So, I know that this took a long time to update, but I am serious, my life is fairly over compacted with activities. And I like it that way, but every day I come home afterschool, all I want to do is sleep. I promise you though; I work on my stories for half an hour each. Also, today in gym I hit my head and shoulder on the corner of the brick wall in the Gym. I hope that you all keep reading, because I'm afraid that I won't get enough views to meet my goal by June. **

**~Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**=Chapter 3=**

"So, what other cool facts have you learned about Werewolves?" Clove asks as she throws the empty pudding cup nearby trashcan in the Hospital Courtyard.

"Well, they're fast and when they get angry, they begin to turn. They have an amazing transformation when they get bitten or scratched," Clove raises her eyebrows in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at the girl over there," Annie points to a girl with classic shaped glasses and a messy braid who's doing her, what looks to be, Algebra homework at the table across from the two of them. "If she was bitten or scratched by a werewolf, off comes the glasses, better goes the hair and then she can run fast."

"How do you know that she can't run fast?" Clove asks her friend.

"She's been in our class since freshman year and she's in my gym class. Her name's Katniss Everdeen," Annie informs her.

"Since Freshman Year?" the black haired beauty asks. "Why did she move _here_?"

"I heard that her mom got a job here and before that her dad was found in a creek with his liver and both kidneys torn out of him. Her mom brought her and her little sister, Prim, here after that. Apparently her mom zoned out, and Katniss had to support all three of them," Clove nods and steals another peek at Katniss. Annie described her perfectly. Brown hair, starting at the other side and landing the opposite with a pair of glasses that look like someone from the 1990s would wear, with small frames, and a small blonde sitting next to her. "Clove? You okay?"

_What's the matter, Clove? _It's there again, that stupid voice in her head again.

"Clove," she snaps out of her trance. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she lies.

_It's not nice to lie to such a pretty person_, that's Finnick. You don't have to be that smart to know that Finnick really likes Annie, maybe even more than she likes him.

"Clove!" she practically screams at her best friend. "There you go again, what's the matter with you today?"

"I don't know, Annie. I'm just really tired, I had to baby sit last night and the mom didn't get home until like 2 in the morning," Annie smiles and nods, throwing her pudding cup away.

"Alright, I'm going to go say goodbye to my mom and then we can leave. Is that okay?" Clove nods her head and Annie walks into the cool Hospital. Once she's gone, Clove is immediately looking around, trying to get at least a little sight of whether it's Cato or Marvel, Glimmer, maybe even Gloss, but she doesn't know.

_You're going to freak those other two girls out, Clove. _She whips her head around just as a little Chihuahua comes up to her feet, startling her.

"Awe, who's a pretty puppy? You are, that who," Katniss and Prim look over at her in interest. "What? I'm a dog person."

"Not judging," Katniss says, stuffing her notebook into her bag. "Come on Prim."

"See ya," Clove nods and gives a small smile to the small girl.

"Who's an adorable puppy?" she asks again with a little baby voice.

"You do know that you're holding Marvel right?" Glimmer appears out of nowhere. Clove looks down at the small dog and it smile at her after licking its lips.

"Okay, well I'm just going to set him," she coughs, "down. Just right there, okay."

"Yeah, he isn't the best kind of werewolf," Cato says, kicking a pebble.

"Don't you mean 'just dog'?" she asks and Marvel scowls at her. She didn't even realize he was back to being an actual human being. Well, at least back to being a 'Marvel.'

"Shut up, it wasn't exactly my decision to be a Chihuahua," he spits the word out like its venom.

"Sorry, but why is it like that?" she asks Glimmer.

Cato answers for her, "It's just something that can be decided by the 'Werewolf King.'"

"The 'Werewolf King'?"

"Yeah, just don't ask," she smiles shyly and stuffs her hands into the pocket of her jeans.

"So, where's your little friend?" she turns around and sees Finnick leaning against the table that Clove and Annie had just sat.

"You mean, a really pretty person, also known as Annie?" he looks down and nods. "She saying bye to her mom."

"Oh, yeah. What's the matter with her mom?" he asks her.

"She has Cancer and they don't think that she will make it to Halloween," she nods and looks down at the ground where a pile of leaves are sitting at her feet.

"How long has she had it? The cancer I mean," Cato asks her.

"I don't know, probably a year and couple months," she shrugs and sits down next to Finnick.

"Her dad's the sheriff, right?" Clove laughs. "What?"

"Are you ever going to ask her out?" Annie comes running through the door and sitting next to Clove. Tears are streaming down her face and Annie is having trouble breathing and a couple nurses have run after her. "Annie? What's the matter?"

"It's not true, it's not true, it's not true," she says over and over again, covering her ears. Clove looks at the nurse who is bending in front of her.

"Annie, sweetie," the nurse kneels in front of her.

"It's not real," she cries out, and Clove rubs her friend's back.

"What happened?" she asks the nurse.

"Someone came in and took her off of the life support," Clove gapes.

"She was on life support?" Riley, according to her nametag, nods while she coaxes Annie's hands off of her ears.

"Nobody knew about it," Riley whispers. "All that was left as evidence were claw marks on the machine."

"Claw marks?" Annie asks, still in a small haze.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Annie. I promise you that we are not going to let whoever did this to your mom get away with it," Annie shakes her head and looks to Clove. "And I also promise that none of us knew that this happened."

"Thanks Aunt Riley," she says and the nurse nods.

"I'm gonna call your dad," Aunt Riley and nods at the rest of the teens and leaves the courtyard.

"Thanks," Annie sniffs and wipes a salty tear from her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Clove asks her friend, who shrugs and doesn't lift her eyes. "Okay, well come on I'll drive you home."

"Okay," she says and stands with Clove. "Wait," she looks at the teens that have gathered around the table during the commotion. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were visiting my uncle," Finnick lies. Clove wraps an arm around her friend, leading her out of the courtyard. "He was in a car crash."

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Annie gasps, forgetting everything that just happened with her mom. "What happened?"

"It was a drunk driver," Glimmer answers for him.

"Yeah," Cato backs her up. "There was a lot of blood and guts."

"Aww," she says and scrunches up her face. "Well, I hope that he feels better."

"Yeah, he's probably going to die soon," Glimmer smacks him on the arm. "What?"

She points to Annie, who has backed away slowly. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Ann."

"It's okay," she whispers and Clove grabs her by the arm and pulls her toward the exit. "See you guys at school I guess."

"There is no way that your dad will let you go to school before two weeks," Clove says and Annie gives a small chuckle. "Bye guys!"

"See ya," they respond with a small wave.

"You want some ice cream?" Clove asks Annie when they drive through downtown.

Annie rolls her eyes, "We just had pudding, Clove."

"So?" she asks, turning into the frozen yogurt shop and pulling the car into park. "C'mon, I'm paying."

She sighs, following her out of the car. "Alright."

**A/N: I could not think of what else to write. So, I stopped the chapter where I did. I hope that you liked.**

**~Lauren**


End file.
